


After Party

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5 sentence sex scene, F/M, Smut, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Percy can't wait to get their hands on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for recklesstomorrows' prompt "5sss/Percabeth/Christmas ;)"

Annabeth shoves Percy up against the wall, pushing his formal jacket off of his shoulders as his hands slide across her bare back. The whole party he spent looking at Annabeth, wanting desperately to pull her away from the schmoozing and chatting with Mr. Dare’s friends, to pull her into the bathroom and fuck her senseless.

“I hate Christmas parties,” Annabeth says against Percy’s lips, “especially fancy ones.” Her hands go to his shirt and rips it open. He’d worry about the buttons, but later, when her nails aren’t scratching over his skin.

“What, you don’t think I look good in a suit?” Percy asks, kicking closed the door to their bedroom. He pulls just far enough away to look at her, the dark red dress hugging her curves like it’s glued to her skin. He wraps a hand around her thigh, thankful for the slit in the dress that exposes her tanned skin. “Because I can’t get over you in this dress.”

“You better get over it,” Annabeth says, pulling the dress off over her head. “Because I’m not putting it on again until this time next year.”

Percy can’t help but lick his lips as he looks her up and down, then wraps his arm around her waist, because he can’t wait any longer to have her.


End file.
